Season 1 Episode 2/transcript
Episode - Transcript - Gallery * Opening * [] * Lizzy: So guys, how was school? * Katie: It was great, I made a bunch of you new friends. * Mari: internal Do I tell them about my kawaii senpai. * Mari: My day wa in gyms okay. I didn't meet anyone new. I had to eat lunch in a bathroom stall. I almost threw up in gym, so I got to meet the nurse. I like my teachers at least. * Lizzy: Oh, are you sick? * Mari: No, it was because I ran a lot after lunch. * Lizzy: Well, that'll do it. Any homework? * Katie: Geez Lizzy, you're starting to sound like mom. * Mari: crying Katie, don't say that. * Katie: crying I'm sorry, but she is. * Lizzy: Guys - Stop it! Mom is long gone, no need to argue over something- s-something so- Nevermind! Go up to your rooms and do what you usually do. * Katie's Room * [] * Katie: sniff Mom and Dad, I miss you so much. Why did that stupid truck driver had to be there. You guys had so much to live for. I love you so much. cries * the next day... * [] * Mari: Where's Katie? * Lizzy: Upstairs, sleeping in. She was up pretty late last night, crying about mom. * Mari: It was ger own fault for bringing it up. * Lizzy: I know, but I can't help but feeling like it was my fault for sounding so... motherly. I know I'm the oldest and need to take care of you two, but it's kind of hard to do that and not sound like mom. * Mari: Yeah. * [] * Kathie: sighs Good morning. * Lizzy: Good morning Kathie. * Kathie: What's for breakfast? * Lizzy: Pancakes today girls, here, eat. You need to leave soon * eating * car * Mari: Bye Kathie, have a good day!! * Kathie: silence * [] * 1st period * Mrs Yang: Jordan, what's the answer for number six? * Jordan: Ur mom gay. * Mrs Yang: Correct! * Later that day... 7th period.. * Mari: Oh my gdniss, his voice is kawaii, I can't get over him, how will I ever talk to him. * Eli: Hey Levi! * [] * Mari: [] What an idiot, trying to steal my senpai like that. * [] * Mari: [] Okay, how dare she do this. I could- I could- No Mari, don't go that far for your teacher, it's just a silly crush after all, you could never hurt anyone. * [] * Lizzy: How was your second day of school, you two? * Kathie: Fine, we got work today though. * Mari: Boring but angering. * Lizzy: Oh, tell me about it. * Mari: There's this girl- sigh Okay. Actually, let me start from the beginning. Yesterday I walked into seventh period and I saw my teacher Mr. Kyser. He has short black hair and magenta eyes, he's very strict, but ugh- I think I may or my not have a crush on him. * Lizzy: You have a crash on your teacher? * Mari: Let me explain first, I'm pretty sure he's around 20, so he's close to my age. * Lizzy: Mari, you're 15. * Mari: If we got married in the future it wouldn't matter. * Lizzy: But it matters now. If you were to date him that would be considered pedophilia. That's illegal. * Mari: Let me continue. Anyways, I think he's a real cutie and there's this other girl in my class, I think her name is Eli. She tried to flirt with him today, it makes me so mad. It makes me so mad. * Lizzy: What did she say? * Mari: She said, and I quote: "Hey Levi." * Kathie: What, she used his first name to a teacher? * Mari: Yes, she did. She didn't say it in a friendly way, that student to teacher way, but in a flirty way, you would have had to be there to understand. Then when I was glaring at her, because she's trying to steal my cutie and she's notices my glare, she turns to me and smirks. She smirks. * Kathie: Oh my gosh!! What are you gonna do? * Lizzy: Who does this girl think she is? * Mari: I don't know. * Mari's room * []